A Thousand Shining Coins
by GothicFruitBat
Summary: Ongoing multi chaptered drabbles. They range from K-M but most will be T probably. The rating will be up top don't blame me if you read something you don't wish to. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Warmth of a Coin

A/N: I gotta say I take great pride in having the very first ongoing, multi-chaptered, Rinne drabbles in Fanfiction history! I am sorry to say this first chapter will be very short but I promise I will update quite frequently. Oh also I might later put these drabbles into an actual fanfiction when the actual story gets more chapters that I can work with. I do take requests and my stories range from K-M and will have the rating plainly stated in bold at the top by the Chapter title. Oh and don't be expecting M ratings anytime soon cause lets face it people the two are barly even friends in the story lets not rush things.

* * *

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **1**: The Warmth of a Coin **

**Rating: K**

* * *

Rinne felt that sudden warmth the second Sakura Mamiya released the five hundred yen coin into his hand. He tried his best not to look to surprised and to keep that poker-face of his on until she looked away. Seeing that she wasn't going to be looking elsewhere anytime soon he himself looked away and exchanged the coin in for a device needed to send yet another ghost to rest. This ghost had been the ghost of a little boy who had died of smoke inhalation when his home had caught on fire during the night. The little boy had made it to the hospital but passed away soon after he had checked in. The little boy's regret was leaving his teddy bear at home in the fire.

Rinne didn't notice the other worldy boy's eyes light up when handed the bear, nor did he notice him slowly fade away as he crossed over. He was in a daze thinking about how incredibly cold his index and thumb fingers suddenly felt when the coin had been exchanged. He hadn't even seemed to notice how much warmer the bear's artificial fur had felt. It was pure nothingness compared to the warmth of the coins Sakura Mamiya always seemed to supply him with.

"Rokudo-kun..., Rokudo-kun!" he heard and instintively turned his head to the voice of his one and only friend.

"Mm? Yes Sakura Mamiya." he said acknowledging the girl and turning to her like the gnetleman he was.

"Whats wrong Rokudo-kun," she asked the sort of shinigami. There was concern in her eyes and worry in her voice, "you seem... disapointed."

"Oh nothing, I just really wanted that five hundred yen," he replied as if it was nothing. But what he was thinking was, _'And I do believe I just might get frost bite.'_

* * *

A/N: Well I do hope you enjoyed that. If I think of something else I'll post it today! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Much to Say

A/N: Sorry for taking a bit of time to make another drabble. But it is indeed quite hard seeing as how the manga is still at a major begining and there isn't much to write for yet. Trust me just this little bit took some reading the manga over two times! So enjoy!

* * *

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **2**: Much to Say.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

There Rinne Rokudo goes again, starring off into space. That distance look in his eyes. He never had a lot to say, though it seems that there is very much on his mind. Even in class.

I have noticed through the occasional once-over that he never really pays attention to the Sensei. He always seems to be starring down at his work. Yet he never actually _works _on anything. He must be getting okay grades or I would have heard him complaining about money problems, seeing as how he would have to pay for a tutor.

Before I became to know Rokudo-kun better I always thought he was thinking about money. But no, now I know that he has a certain arch to his brow when those thoughts are on his mi nd. And when its about a ghost he usually clenches his fist.

But when he seems so distant and unreachable is when I start to wonder, "Could he be thinking of me?" I accidently say aloud snapping the sort-of shinigami from his thoughts.

He quickly spins around and says, "Sakura Mamiya? Is something the matter?" I shake my head and without another word he tunes back into his thoughts.

_'Could he be thinking of me?' _I wonder.

This time I look into his eyes. Ha ha, no way right?

* * *

I hear footsteps in the distance and snap out of my thoughts for the second time today. It is Sakura Mamiya, she must have gotten bored with me again. She must be going home, I supose there is no harm in making sure.

"Sakura Mamiya, are you going home?" she whips her head around and nods.

Forcing a smile she says, "Mhm. I am, uh, late for dinner. Sorry I must be going now!" she runs off again.

"Be safe." I whisper after her dissapeering form. I only said two words, though there was so much more I had wanted to say.

* * *

A/N: Well I do hope you enjoyed that. If I think of something else I'll post it today! REVIEW!

**Oh also, next I am doing a multi chaptered drabble. I'm wondering if I should make a whole fanfic for it or add it here. Anyway it will be about Rinne and Sakura's class going on a class feild trip to Venice Italy! Ooo Aaaa! What could be better than waking up in Venice Italy? Waking up in Rome actually, but I don't go there so oh well.**

AS WELL AS SAKURA'S NAME BEING UP FOR DEBATE! I READ SOMEWHERE THAT IN JAPAN SAKURA IS A COMMENLY USED LAST NAME! SO COULD IT BE HER FIRST NAME IS MAMIYA?


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrance

A/N: This one is about Sakura trying so hard to remember why she remembers everything about Rinne so well but nothing about Tsubasa. By the way this will make you smile and after you finish go back and read Every. Single. Detail. I didn't mean for it to but that part sounds perverted now...

* * *

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **3**: Remembrance**

**Rating: K**

* * *

I placed my pencil on my desk, stretched and sighed wholeheartedly. I had finally finished my test, now what? I sat up and looked around the room. My eyes landed on Tsubasa-kun, the ever persistant exorcist who claims to know me from childhood. Heh. Thats the only problem, I remember just about everything from my childhood _but_ Tsubasa-kun. Not even the slightest trace of him! Yet even when I was hypnotized I still, to this very day even, remember every detail of Rokudo-kun. Every. Single. Detail.

And about that promise Tsubasa-kun and I had supposedly made? Well I had broken it on Rokudo-kun's behalf. Yes it is true I had told Rokudo-kun, on the day I met him, that I could see ghosts. Given the benefit I had forgotten all about said promise. But still a promise is a promise and usually when I break one my heart lurches, even if it was a promise I had forgotten.

So my point is if we were as good of friends as Tsubasa-kun put on why would I forget about him and not Rokudo-kun even when I was hypnotized **_to_** forget him.

_'Perhaps it is something more than friendship between Rokudo-kun and I,' _I thought smiling. I turned my head to look at a paper rose folding Rokudo-kun. I shook my head softly thinking about his money crisis, _'Hm. No way, just friends.' _I stated firmly to myself.

As I sit here on my couch reading my old diary Rinne walks in, "I'm home Boss gave me leftovers!" he said clearly excited.

I close the book and hide it under the cushion, "Great I and the kids are starved!"

"Hey what did you just shove under the sofa?" he asks pointing at the slightly raised cushion.

"Just some memories."

Then another memory flows to my brain, "Just friends." I scoff.

_'Boy how foolish I was back then!' _I think taking the to-go-box from his hands and walking over to our small kitchen table.

* * *

A/N: Well I do hope you enjoyed that. If I think of something else I'll post it today! REVIEW!

By the way you people are soooo lucky I am quick with History or I wouldn't be able to update so often. Y'know now I am starting to think I should have put this one at very last! Like these entire drabbles being diary entries? And then them married happy with children? Like Sakura is finally closing the story book of all things past and living in the moment with Rinne and devoting her time to him and the kids and not worrying about the past any longer. The actual RIN-NE does have a lot to do with things in the past thats why I believe this. Please tell me if I should do that and I will.


	4. Chapter 4: Haircut

A/N: Sorry for no update, but it is summer and summer means vacation. I know that is no excuse but I am going to be trying to update all my stories today and at the end of one of them will be a slight summary for my new story idea. Don't worry, I will complete A Free Trip before I start that one. Just believe in me, kay?[:

* * *

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **4: **Hair-cut**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Sakura Mamiya had gotten to school early that day, hoping to see her classmate, Rinne Rokudo. She waited by the fountain, standing there in the rain. Eventually she figured he slept in and walked inside the school building. She had every class with him and he hadn't shown up for any of them. This worried her quite a bit. She knew Rinne tried his best to come to school every day.

He had told her once, _"If I can get good grades maybe I can get into a good college on a scholarship." _his scarlet eyes had shined deeply with that thought, _"Then, perhaps, I could get a well paying job and live some of my life normally." _he clenched his fist.

She remembered smiling at him. She wouldn't say she liked him best when he worried about money... but he talked about his dreams more when he thought of money. She enjoyed hearing how he saw things and couldn't help but share her thoughts with him, as well.

The bell finally rang as she was engulfed in her memories of the young sort of Shinigami. Now thinking about why he hadn't shown up she became more and more worried. She came to the conclusion that he may have, yet again, caught the "afterlife-strain-flu". Determined she quickly ditched Tsubasa and ran off to buy some chicken soup for Rinne and Rokumon-chan.

* * *

Walking back onto school grounds she closed in on the club building. When she opened the door what she saw confused and amused her.

Sitting there, on his bed, staring into the mirror, she had unfortunetly spent so much of his money on, was Rinne. Rinne with scissors in his right hand...

"Um, Rokudo-kun... what are you doing?" he looked up as she said this.

"Oh, Sakura Mamiya, I am trying to cut my hair. Its gotten too long, to the point where it is impossible to see through it."

Thinking back she remembered that Rinne's hair had been getting longer. Thats probably why he didn't show up in school, couldn't see well enough. She nodded at what Rokudo-kun had told her.

At that Rokumon-chan planted himself on Sakura's shoulder.

"Look Rinne-sama! Sakura-sama brought us a delicious meal!"

With that, Rinne sat the scissors down, walked over and bowed to Sakura Mamiya graciously thanking her for the wonderful meal. He sat it down on the little worn out desk, promising himself to eat it the minute his hair was acceptable. He went back over and sat down, resuming his earlier stance to begin cutting his hair.

"Sakura Mamiya," he said without turning to look at her, "I'm sorry but you should go, I need concentration and I'm quite sure you don't want to sit here and watch me trim my hair."

She shrugged, "I could help, you know. It would be hard for you to get the back on your own."

She walked over and took the scissors from his hand. "You want it cut like it was before, right?" he nodded.

She gently took a bit of his hair between her fingers. She noted how soft and shiny it was before she cut about an inch off. As she cut it she admired how it floated to the floor, just like a feather floating in the breeze. His hair had been the first thing many people had noticed about him when they first saw him. But for her the first thing she trully noticed about Rinne was... Rinne. That he was there, sitting right beside her.

Soon, his hair had gone back to the length it was when she met him.

"It looks better like this." she smiled.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Thankyou, Sakura Mamiya. I was starting to think I would have to go to a barber."

She giggled at the word 'barber'. People haven't said 'barber' since the 80's. And he wasn't even alive in the 80's so it was a mystery as to why he said that. Pfft. No, he was the mystery...

Yes, Rinne Rokudo was trully a mystery, a mystery she'd one day like to solve.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Its not one of my best but if it needs editing please tell me if I should have included something. Thanks, have a great day ;D


	5. Chapter 5: The Deffinition of Normality

A Thousand Shining Coins

**Chapter **5**: The Deffinition of Normality**

**Rating: T**

Enter: Sakura Mamiya.

Normal, abnormal. She clearly looked the normal teenager but deep down Sakura Mamiya knew not to judge a book from its cover. She, herself, was living proof. She looked normal but her eyes, her gifted/cursed eyes made her different from everyone in the world.

She had Tamako, a damashigami, and child-like innocence to thank for her... Well, to be honest only recently had she thought of her sight as a gift. She use to curse every day she saw a spirit. That is until the day she met Rinne Rokudo. A young red haired man who was, shockingly more abnormal tha he looked.

Ever since that day she never again questioned her abilities. Never again questioned what she saw. And surely, did she ever regret anything.

Looking back, before she had met Rinne, of course, she knew that if she had died two seconds before she'd met him she would have became a wandering spirit. Filled with many a regret. But he was a shinigami, sort of, and his job was to help spirits move on from their regrets.

Little did he know it worked on humans, as well.

Much less did he know that he was quite the miracle worker...

* * *

Enter: Tsubasa Jumonji.

He could probably be in a record book if he told Ripley's how many times he's had to move during his short life. He would also be in there for his exorcisms. But not for the good of them, the bad. Just about every spirit, damashigami, and or evil spirit he tried to do away with almost got the better of him.

Almost being the operative word thanks to non other than Rinne Rokudo who always succeeded in fighting off just about aything. Oh, Rinne Rokudo, how Tsubasa Jumonji despised him. For he knew if Rinne were to try he would succeed in winning the love of his life's heart.

Sakura Mamiya, he knew she wasn't normal, but thats why he loved her. The whole reason he got to know her was because of her abilities. And he knew she cared for him, as he cared for her. And then Rokudo just had to butt in. It was true, Rinne Rokudo was quite the deffinition of abnormal...

No one could match up to him.

But Tsubasa wasn't the type to give up, he kept going. Even when he ran out of... oh, lets use a metaphor, exorcism equipment. Even then he'd fight against his challenge. Anything to get his prize.

Anything to win his love. He was quite the romantic and if only Sakura could see that, but he often wondered what she would think...

Would she run to him crying out his name or avoid him for the rest of his lives? If it were not for the exorcisms and ghost seeing Tsubasa...

No, not even then would Tsubasa Jumonji be normal.

* * *

Enter: Rinne Rokudo.

There is alot to be said about him. Shall we start with his facial features? Yes, I think we shall. The first thing many people noticed about this young man was his hair and eyes. Other than that, on the outside, Rinne Rokudo was a normal boy.

A normal (extremely poor) boy who could not even afford a school uniform or a lunch.

Many people thought he was an idiot. He gave blank stares, didn't much care for another's thought of his person, and never did his school work. Yet he wanted to pass.

But you may be like him, too, that is if you lived his life. If your father stole all your money and then some that you didn't even have, you would be a poor starving soul, too. If your father said your mother was dead (with a smile on his face, I may add) you'd be quite a bit traumatized, wouldn't you?

If you truly were not ment to be born because your grandmother extended the life of your grandfather and made your life possible you'd be deep in thoughts, too.

But even if all this did happen to you I doubt you'd be as odd as Rinne Rokudo.

The boy who knew absolutely nothing about himself. Who is just recently figuring girls can each have their own personality. The young man who, dare he admit it, is finally developing a crush on one of the most normal looking girls in history.

Yes, even though he had been, many a time, surrounded by pretty, young, and obviously a tad too easy, damashigami babes, and was allowed to choose any one of them to marry... he risked his life just to get out of said marriage. For he was a gentleman. A gentleman got upset over one innocent little girl's words.

_'Rokudo-kun and I are just classmates.' _

He had yet to get over her saying that. Sakura Mamiya was truly a sight to behold. Though, unlike the ever persistant Tsubasa Jumonji, he refused to tell her such a thing.

Ah, Jumonji. The man who had almost killed him countless times. They were not really friends, unless a certain girl's life was in danger, of course.

Thing was, the wierdest thing about Rinne? He didn't see himself as that odd. In his eyes, everything around him was odd. Making Rinne Rokudo, possibly, the weirdest person on the planet.

And he didn't even know it.

* * *

And then there is me, Ageha the shinigami... hm... I think I am the deffinition of normality!

* * *

A/N: Oh, poor Ageha, if only you knew! XD But, lets let her live in her fantasy world for a bit longer, kay, guys?


	6. Chapter 6: Frown that Went Unnoticed

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **6**: The Frown That Went Un-noticed**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Takes place right when Sakura ditched Tsubasa to run off to Rinne's in chapter 4. I looked back at it and thought Tsubasa deserved some thought in there but to make it better lets give him his own drabble.

* * *

"Sorry, Tsubasa-kun, I can't. I'm off to see Rokudo-kun." she had said running out of the classroom.

Nope, she hadn't noticed when he frowned.

She had overlooked the sadness in his eyes.

And she saw right through that mask he always kept up.

She had no idea of his feelings for her, she had no idea how much he cared and what he thought of her.

She never took the time to stop worrying about Rinne Rokudo to notice Tsubasa Jumonji. She probably never would.

But he was far from giving up hope. Not on her, not on such a special girl.

* * *

"Sorry, Tsubasa-kun, I can't. I'm off to see Rokudo-kun."

She didn't notice my frown again and its probably best she didn't or ever does. With a guy like Rokudo in the way I can't tell her my feelings, its obvious there is something between them. Its more than obvious that they're happy, happy without me...

But that doesn't matter, they are happy and thats all that matters.

Sometimes I wonder if she would have been happier if I hadn't came to this school. She clearly doesn't think about me the way she thinks about him. Rokudo, and the thing is he has the most wonderful girl in the whole world by his side and he won't even tell her of his feelings.

She notices every move he makes, she can't even listen to the words I say. I used to think it was only because he was poor. Over time I have learned how wrong I was. Her thoughts on him wouldn't change if he was filthy rich. And her thoughts on me wouldn't change if Rokudo and I switched bodies.

* * *

He couldn't understand it, that gleam in her eyes she'd get whenever Rinne came into her view. That perk her face got at the mention of his name. The courage and determination she got whenever he was in the slightest danger. How it was so natural, them being together.

They _"_were ment to be and he didn't know how they couldn't see it. He wanted them to be together, for her happiness if nothing else.

He knew he wasn't the one to make her happy, yet he couldn't bring himself to give up. He was a slave to love. And love had a name, it was Sakura Mamiya. The girl he'd loved and always would.

He loved everything about her, the way her pigtails would bounce as she ran. How she was always happy, no matter how bad life got.

He knew she deserved Rokudo, she deserved everything in the world and more... He just didn't deserve her. She was the princess in his fairytale and he, himself, was the prince.

They were arranged to be wed but she couldn't help but leave the castle and go see the village boy.

He was Romeo and she was Juliet, but she wouldn't die for him.

He could go on and on forever. But it would all come to the same conclusion, no matter what he called himself, no matter what fairytale he imagined, he wouldn't be the one she fell in love with in the end. He might could wake the beauty from her sleep but she would be disappointed at what her eyes were faced with.

But those were his dreams, and right before his alarm clock would wake him up that moment would come where they would become nightmares, nightmares of her and Rokudo hitting it off.

* * *

He clenched his fist, "Okay, Rokudo, I'll be the best man at your wedding but know this, you hurt her and the next meal you eat will be your very last."

But as he thought about it more he decided, "No, I'll ask her out one more time, just one more."

* * *

A/N: He never gives up does he? I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7: Treasures in the Sand

**A Thousand Shining Coins**

**Chapter **7**: Treasure in the Sand**

They were walking around in the school yard, side by side when Rinne stopped, gracefully bended down. After a while he straightened again.

"Sakura Mamiya, look, look!" he was facing her now, a glow on in face, a twinkle in his eyes and his lips smiled, "What do you see?"

Rinne was holding up a dirty, old, copper coin that wasn't worth much. He probably couldn't even buy a soda with it, yet he was so happy he'd found it.

"Looks like a dirty, old twenty yen peice." she said trying to look past the grime, to see what he saw with those brilliant scarlett eyes.

But she could not, even with her spiritual sight she could not see past dirt on a coin.

"No, its more than that. Its a treasure. And even though its dirty, it used to shine once. It still does if you look at whats under the dirt."

And thats when she understood. Whether he had ment to or not he was saying that that little coin, as nasty as it may be, had meaning. It had a purpose here no matter how it looked. It was created for a reason. Just like everyone who exists or existed.

_'He's so deep.' _she thought, a smile reaching her cheeks, eyes never leaving the coin.

And the more she thought about it, one day that coin probably was worth a lot. And then she remembered how Rinne, himself had been sort of rich at one point in his life. And just like that little coin, he'd been left behind in one way or another.

Suddenly she felt sympathy for that coin. A coin, was she sane?

Yes, in fact she was very sane. It was the fact that, over time, she'd been changing. Seeing things as Rinne often did. This is probably how he adjusted to change in his life, when he became poor.

"Oh." she responded, not knowing any other way how to.

He reached out his arm a bit more and told her, "Its for you. Don't wash it, let it stay the way the world made it and let it change on its own. I want you to watch it become more important and more rich."

She hadn't understood what he ment by that but did not question it. She had a feeling that he wanted her to figure it out on her own.

And the moment the coin hit her hand, she didn't feel the dirt, she didn't feel the way her hand closed tightly around it, she felt something smooth. She felt its center and when she looked into Rinne's eyes she felt that he represented this little coin, a coin that'd been through so much in its life and was left forgotten.

But she wouldn't forget the coins. Or the treasures they held within. She would wait for time to reveal, she would never leave them behind, for as long as she lived she wouldn't.

"Thank you." she said, clenching the coin tighter in her hand as she hugged her classmate - no - her friend, her best friend.

She had just realized they were more than classmates, maybe not that kind of more just yet, but something more. And she realized this the same time she figured out that even the dirtiest and simplest of things can be the shiniest and most treasured things on earth.

And all it took was a dirty little coin and a poor boy who was far too wise for his years.


End file.
